The present invention relates to sprinkler heads and more particularly, to automatic sprinkler heads which oscillate between settable first and second positions.
Turbine-driven reversible sprinkler heads are known in the art. A typical prior art configuration of such apparatus is shown in FIG. 1. The sprinkler head generally indicated as 10 comprises a cylindrical body 12, adapted at the lower end thereof, for connection to a vertical riser pipe 14 supplying a source of fluid 16 under pressure. The fluid 16 is typically water being used for the selective irrigation of a desired area. The upper end of cylindrical body 12 is closed with a cap 18 including a nozzle 20. Cap 18 is adapted to rotate about an axis extending longitudinally through body 12 by mounting in any one of a number of manners well known in the art. Fluid 16 thus enters from pipe 14, passes through body 12 and emerges from cap 18 to be directed by nozzle 20 in a specific direction. Nozzle 20 typically is shaped to provide a desired spray pattern according to techniques which form no part of the present invention. If cap 18 is rotated continually in a circle, a circular irrigation pattern is produced. Often, however, cap 18 is reversibly driven between two positions to thereby irrigate only a portion of a circular sector. For example, such a sprinkler can be mounted at the corner of a rectangular area and by limiting the arc of rotation to 90.degree., the corner can be watered. In a similar manner, the sprinkler head can be placed along one side of an area and by limiting the pattern to 180.degree., only the inner portion of the area will be watered. Thus, by combining a plurality of sprinkler heads covering various sectors of circles, an entire area can be selectively watered.
To cause the rotation of the cap 18, a turbine motor assembly generally indicated as 22 is provided. Motor assembly 22 includes a vaned turbine 24 disposed to be driven by the flow of fluid 16. Turbine 24 drives motor 26 which in turn drives switchable drive assembly 28. Switchable drive assembly 28 is concentrically located within a toothed drive cup 30 carried by cap 18. Switchable drive assembly 28 includes a first drive gear 32 and a second drive gear 34 which rotate in opposite directions and which are adapted to be in mutually exclusive driving contact with toothed drive cup 30. That is, when first drive gear 32 is in engagement with toothed drive cup 30, cap 18 will be driven in one direction thereby, and second drive gear 34 will be in non-engagement with toothed drive cup 30. When second drive gear 34 is in engagement with toothed drive cup 30, cap 18 will be driven in the opposite direction thereby, and first drive gear 32 will be in non-engagement with toothed drive cup 30. Switchable drive assembly 28 includes switching means 36 adapted to respond to a switching activator 38 carried by cap 18. As switching activator 38 strikes switching means 36 at opposite ends of the horizontal travel of cap 18, first and second drive gears 32, 34 are alternatively engaged with toothed drive cup 30 in the manner previously described whereby cap 18 is caused to horizontally oscillate between the two positions established by the positioning of switch means 36 and switch activator 38. Typically, a stator plate 40 is disposed between a point of connection to vertical riser pipe 14 and turbine 24. Stator plate 40 is provided with a plurality of holes 42, angularly disposed therethrough so as to direct the flow of fluid 16 in an optimal manner against the vanes of turbine 24.
As will be understood, switchable drive assembly 28 and switching means 36 incorporated therein, is a complicated device. When sprinkler head 10 is of a small size, the components of switchable drive assembly 28 are very small with the problems and costs normally attendant to small, complicated devices. Heretofore, however, no other means for providing a switchable reversible sprinkler head driven by a turbine from the flow of the fluid therethrough has been successfully accomplished.
Wherefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide an easily adjustable switchably reversible sprinkler head driven by a turbine operating from the flow of the fluid therethrough which does not require a switchable gear drive assembly as a part thereof.